


in a town that's cold and gray, we will have a sunny day

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he stands out<br/>in vivid color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a town that's cold and gray, we will have a sunny day

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but I like the ending, so hey. Take it.  
> The rating is for the single cuss word. :P
> 
> Title from "Raindrops" by Regina Spektor.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

you can't help but think  
that he doesn't fit in  
in this drab,  
gray,  
depressing  
place.  
Gotham's a dark,  
shitty  
city.  
you can say that,  
you grew up here.  
you fit in here.  
but Dick?  
no,  
in a town  
filled with black  
and white  
and shade  
after shade  
of gray,  
he stands out  
in vivid color.


End file.
